


Don't Control What I'm Into

by Jamaford



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Gen, Lindsay and Steffie are there for like two seconds lmao, M/M, also there's a torture scene and stuff, look Treyco just needs more love eat a dick, pls shower me with the affection i crave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor didn’t talk about his past with the crew. It was sort of one of his unspoken rules. Don’t take anything Ray hands you in a pipe, don’t say yes if Gavin wants you to taste his cookies, and don’t talk about who you were before the crew.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Trevor was ashamed of all the things he’d done in his life. More that too much of it had hurt, and the more he talked about it the more he had to remember it. Not the best strategy, but an effective one at least. So that was his rule. And he stuck to it.</p>
<p>Except you know, all those times he didn’t.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled five times Trevor talked about his past and one time it scored him a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Control What I'm Into

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I ship Trevor and Jeremy with just about everyone so this is just one example with Trevor. Lemme know if you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Trevor didn’t talk about his past with the crew. It was sort of one of his unspoken rules. Don’t take anything Ray hands you in a pipe, don’t say yes if Gavin wants you to taste his cookies, and don’t talk about who you were before the crew.

It wasn’t that Trevor was ashamed of all the things he’d done in his life. More that too much of it had hurt, and the more he talked about it the more he had to remember it. Not the best strategy, but an effective one at least. So that was his rule. And he stuck to it.

Except you know, all those times he didn’t.

 

i.  
Honestly it was totally Jeremy’s fault. The man had called for a “B-Team Celebration” after Matt’s joking comments about him becoming too big to see the behind the scenes workers anymore and Jeremy had decided the best way to rectify the situation was to get absolutely wasted with the lot of them. Not that Trevor objected, he would take any excuse to have a night off from the blood and guts that came with working so closely with the Vagabond. He just hadn’t planned on getting so wasted he could barely see the party going on around him.

Trevor stumbled to the bathroom pushing through Lindsay and Steffie and barely making it to the toilet in time to puke all of his guts out. Slumping against the toilet he panted lightly, suddenly far too sober and aware of how exhausted he was. It had been days since he and Ryan had caught a break tracking down a hit Geoff had sent them on and he grudgingly admitted to himself that getting smashed on the one day off he’d had in two weeks was not his best plan. Even infamous mercenaries needed to sleep every so often.

A knock sounded on the door. “Trevor buddy you okay?” It was Jeremy. “You haven’t come out of there in a while, drink a little too much?” Trevor heard the other man chuckle and felt a sudden rush of affection towards him. It had been so long since he’d had a crew like Fake AH, and even though he’d been there only a year it still felt like the closest thing to home he’d had in a long time. Maybe ever.

“I’m coming in okay?” Jeremy said and Trevor scrambled up.

“No it’s good, I’m coming out,” he mumbled pulling open the door and almost falling straight into Jeremy’s arms. “Maybe one too many shots,” he muttered. Jeremy laughed and propped him upright.

“Maybe so Treyco.” He studied Trevor for a moment and shook his head. “You look like shit. How long have you and Ryan been on this job? Two weeks?” Trevor nodded yes, too tired to make his mouth work.

“In that case,” Jeremy said. “We’re getting you straight to bed.” Unable to summon the energy to protest, Trevor simply went limp as Jeremy picked him up and deposited him in the first bedroom they came across. Trevor couldn’t entirely remember whose place they were at (maybe Matt’s) but he figured they wouldn’t mind too much. Jeremy laid him on the bed gently and pulled some blankets over him but before he could leave Trevor grabbed his hand.

“Jeremy,” he mumbled. “You guys are like my family. All of the crew, bu-but-”

“Trevor, get some sleep,” Jeremy said softly. Trevor shook his head though he could feel himself fading away.

“My dad,” he continued and Jeremy seemed to freeze. It was well known around the crew that Trevor didn’t talk about what kinda background he was from. “My dad destroyed my family. Killed my brother and my mom when I was eight, and swore that if I told anybody he’d kill me too. Said I’d never go to heaven if I told.” Trevor smiled blearily. “So one night I burned down the house with him in it. I figured God had never helped me, why should I care about where he lived?”

Jeremy sighed and patted Trevor on the head. “When I was twelve my mom drank too much and thought my sister was the devil so she tried to cut her heart out. I never regretted what I did either.” He placed a hand over one of Trevor’s and squeezed slightly. “Get some sleep okay?”

Mumbling an affirmative Trevor drifted away before the door had even shut.

 

ii.  
If there was ever a more unexpected pair to be the most vicious killers Los Santos had ever seen it was Ryan and Trevor. If he wasn’t wearing any face paint or mask Ryan looked like the worlds Most Suburban Dad and Trevor was just so goddamn happy-go-lucky it was ridiculous to see him as infamous mercenary Zed. 

The friendship between the two seemed odd as well, both in their mercenary mindset and normal one. Vagabond was known for his messy brutal kills that left seasoned police officers with nightmares, while Zed made people disappear without a trace. In his innumerable kill count only one or two bodies had ever been discovered and those were clearly meant to be found. Instead of a corpse, Zed preferred to leave a calling card in the form of an arrow pointing towards a single clue that was so complex it left any detective tearing their hair out in frustration.

In their everyday personalities Ryan and Trevor were also a most unlikely friendship. Ryan was definitely more of the strong silent type and Trevor couldn’t have been bubblier if he was trying. No one in the crew could make sense of how quickly they had clicked. Even outside jobs the two were often found together clearly enjoying what common interests they had (other than murder).

This job however was a true test of that bond. Geoff had set them after a rich businessman who went by “Corpirate” and though capturing him had been fairly straightforward the man was a tough son of a bitch when it came to withholding his company’s secrets. They had tried almost every trick in the book and he had held up to all of them, leaving the pair on edge and taking it out on each other.

“Ryan! I told you, he’s not gonna give into any kind of pain, we need to start getting more psychological with him!”

“We tried that Trevor, and the fuck saw through it instantly!”

“So we go more complex with it! He doesn’t even have any fingernails left! What would you suggest we do? If we cut him up any more he won’t survive, and we need him alive. Waterboarding was a bust, and so was choking him! What’re you gonna do, cut off an arm?”

Ryan stopped mid pace. “What did you say?”

Trevor gasped. “Permanent mutilation…” he trailed off. “Do you think that would work?”

Nodding enthusiastically Ryan threw his hands up in the air. “How have we not thought of it before? The reason that fucker is holding on is because he thinks we won’t do anything he can’t heal from, and eventually someone’s gonna come get him out of here. If we show him we’re that serious…”

Trevor grinned. “We’ve got him.”

And boy did they ever. They didn’t go for arms, instead a route that would be totally irreversible.

“One eye down,” Trevor grinned. “Guess you kind of are a pirate now huh?”

The man didn’t answer, hunched down in his chair and shivering. His left eye was gutted and Ryan was fixing him up enough to keep him alive. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to waste much more medical supplies keeping Corpirate breathing. At the lack of an answer Trevor sighed dramatically and offered Ryan the knife.

“You wanna make it permanent?” he offered. Ryan’s grin would have been terrifying had he not known the man beneath.

\---

After the messy part had been cleaned up, and the necessary people called, most professionals went home. They took a shower, tried to pray away their sins, did whatever they needed to in order to make sure they still went to heaven.

Ryan and Trevor weren’t the normal professionals. After a job they usually stuck around a few days to make sure no one came sniffing around for clues. They both knew that if heaven existed, the opportunity had left them long ago, so they might as well share in the camaraderie before heading back to the noise and bustle of the main city.

It was this time that always forced Trevor into such periods of nostalgia, as much as he tried to repress it. The same thing happened to Ryan and they had spent several jobs easing some stories off his chest. Usually Trevor stuck to his rule during these times no matter the temptation but the words bubbled out of him before he could stop them and if he was being honest, it was sort of nice to talk about the terrible things you’d done with someone who’d committed similarly terrible acts. Made it feel a little better somehow.

As the sun set over the city Ryan and Trevor sat together on top of the warehouse where the Corpirate’s body lay and Trevor told Ryan exactly what had led him into the business in the first place.

“It was a really bad gang,” Trevor explained. “Almost everyone was fighting each other all the time, trying to get into the top circle of the gang. The “safe place”. I didn’t really care as much; I was content with the couple friends I’d made in the lower ranks and my shitty apartment downtown. But apparently someone up the food chain saw some real potential in me and they brought me in for a screening.” Trevor grimaced. “They wanted a torturer; someone who could get anything out of anyone. And someone who wouldn’t feel guilty for doing it either.”

He took a deep breath and continued on with his story purposefully avoiding looking at Ryan.

“I didn’t have a lot of friends, especially not in the gang. I guess they figured that out, because they took one of the few I had, gave him an important crew secret and told him if he revealed it he’d be shot instantly. Then they told me that if I could get the information out of him they’d leave all my other friends alone.” He shuddered. “Lesser of two evils right? I went with it, I didn’t know what else to do. The look in his eyes when I started doing such terrible things to him,” Trevor paused, his eyes growing dark. “It’s not something you’d forget.”

“What happened with that gang?” Ryan asked quietly, making Trevor jump. He’d almost forgotten the other man was there, so lost in memories. 

“I helped plan the coup that took them down,” he replied. “I didn’t know what else to do with myself after that, so I picked up a couple mercenary jobs to keep myself afloat.” He chuckled. “I never imagined it would lead to this though.”

“Are you happy it did?”

“You know?” Trevor said. “I kinda am.”

He leaned into Ryan and their fingers brushed together as they watched the sun come down over the city. 

 

iii.  
Gavin Free was without a doubt one of the most enthusiastic people Trevor had ever met. He attacked everything they did with a kind of excitement Trevor was sure he would never experience, the kind that came with a love of destruction and chaos. It was admirable to say the least, and Trevor found the man impressive.

Gavin was also a giant dick. He was renowned for asking invasive questions he would refuse to answer himself. When he had learned of Trevor’s rule he had pouted and continued down his point anyways, leaving Trevor frustrated and closed off.

But Gavin was persistent.

It was a night with just Trevor and Gavin in the penthouse. Everyone else was out, on jobs or dates or anything else similarly mundane and Gavin had decided he wanted to play twenty questions. Though Trevor knew exactly where it was going to go, something compelled him to agree (probably the tequila shots they had done earlier in the evening). 

Early on, Gavin had made a rule that there was to be no chickening out. Any question asked had to be answered and he swore up and down he’d do the same. Remarkably, thus far he was sticking to that contract, even answering Trevor’s teasing question about the relationship between him and Jeremy, eyes glued to the floor as he stumbled over his words. Gavin had gotten him back however, when he’d asked about Trevor’s apparently less than subtle crush on their local skull masked Vagabond.

Gavin settled down in his chair after Trevor had asked about what exactly he kept in the chest at the foot of his bed and with a jolt Trevor realized the other man was about to get serious. Silence fell between them and Trevor dreaded whatever Gavin had planned next.

“Why don’t you ever talk about your past Treyco?” Ah. So they had moved onto _that_ portion of the evening. Well, he had sworn to answer anything, and the tequila had made him just buzzed enough to ignore his rule.

“Because if I don’t talk about it, I don’t have to remember it. And remembering can sometimes hurt too much.” Trevor answered simply, avoiding Gavin’s gaze. “Who was Daniel Gruchy?” It was a name he’d heard mentioned before, in hushed hallway conversations and he was hoping it would make Gavin quit his questions.

“Dan’s an old friend. Taught me everything I know before he got stuck with the head of the Ballas. What hurts about remembering?” So much for that line of questions then.

“I’ve lost a lot of people. Killed a bunch too. It’s easier to ignore the holes in your heart when you surround it with walls.” He gazed evenly at Gavin. “Why is Gruchy with the Ballas?”

“We conned people together. It was like a game, to see who could get the highest bidder and make it out without a scratch. Dan took a job too big, and the head decided he liked having a pretty face. Wouldn’t it be better to move on, and think about the people with fondness instead?”

“Maybe. I don’t know if I have any good memories of them left though. My family’s been pretty stained by my dad. And the friends I had, at the first couple of places I worked at, they were all using me in the end. Spat in my face when I offered them a way out of the place we worked. I guess I make a good stepping stone, but not much else.” He laughed dryly. “Why haven’t you gone after Dan?”

“The Ballas are huge. Taking them down requires more than Fake AH, even at the capacity we’re at now. Geoff’s working on pulling help from Screw Attack and Fakehaus but until then…” he trailed off. “You must have one good memory with the people you loved. I can remember good times with my parents, and they’re bloody insane.”

Trevor thought back, fighting away the drunken haze that clouded him over in search of a memory. “B-before my dad lost his job,” he said. “He was at work a lot, even on Sundays. My mom usually took me and my brother to church. I hated it, but she took us out for ice cream after, every single time.” He smiled. “It was nice. She told me God was watching out for me, and she would tell us about Heaven, and all her relatives that were waiting up there, looking over us. She told me I was good and loved and every time without fail, she would kiss both of our foreheads and repeat some bible verse I never learned the title of.” With a start, Trevor realized he was crying. “Course, I don’t believe in Heaven or Hell anymore, but it was nice to think I belonged with all the worlds’ good people.”

Gavin got up from the other couch and hugged him gently. He yawned, which set Trevor off and Gavin laid beside him. Without even realizing it, the two drifted off together. He stirred briefly when Gavin was lifted off of him but a word from what sounded like Jeremy lulled him back to sleep, and he barely even moved when strong arms picked him up and carried him to his room.

But a skull shape swam in his dreams.

 

iv.  
A bullet in the side was pretty painful all things considered. It was a new experience for Trevor being shot, and so far one he would not recommend.

“C’mon Trevor you gotta stay with me,” Michael yelled over the sound of sirens wailing and guns firing. 

The heist had been going perfectly, Trevor, Michael, and Ryan providing great cover fire for the others to loot the bank and even raid the safes. But then cops had started calling in reinforcements, Ryan had gotten split off from them, and well, Trevor had gotten shot. Twice.

Michael was trying desperately to stem the blood flow but Trevor could already feel himself drifting away from reality. He fought to stay conscious, but his body was working against him, so he did the next best thing. Grabbing Michael’s arm he pulled the other man in close, to make sure he got his message across.

“Northeast Cemetery. Eric Collins, Maria Collins. Lindengate Cemetery. Kaitlin Elertin. Once a year, flowers on the graves.” His voice trailed off. “Please don’t forget.”

“Trevor,” Michael warned. “Don’t you fucking die on me now, I’m not putting shit on anyone’s graves because you’re gonna do it.”

“Michael please,” Trevor coughed. “Kaitlin, her family’s all gone. She didn’t have anyone, and I couldn’t protect her, and it’s my fault she’s dead. _Please_ Michael.”

Michael grunted and ripped off part of his shirt to form a makeshift bandage. “We’ll visit her together alright?” He grimaced. “I’m sorry about this by the way, you’re about to be in a lot more pain.”

Michael picked Trevor up and shot behind him, as much as he could without dropping the other man. The pain was so intense he almost blacked out, but he held on. Once they’d gotten to an alleyway Michael placed him on the ground behind a dumpster and started calling in for backup.

That’s when Trevor blacked out.

When he came to he almost punched Caleb in the face.

“Jesus Trevor! Next time I’ll just let you bleed out on the front step then!” the younger man exclaimed, swiftly dodging his fist. “Don’t tear your goddamn stitches,” he added when Trevor moved to sit up.

“What happened? I don’t…”

“Michael can explain it to you,” Caleb said. “I’ve got several other idiots to treat in the other room.”

Trevor hadn’t even realized that Michael was in the room with how quiet he’d been. He twisted to the side in an attempt to see him, shooting a thank you after Caleb as he heard the door shut.

“Good to see you’re not dead,” Michael grinned. “I mean you’re welcome also. It was more Jack’s timely arrival with a getaway vehicle but I’ll take any kind of credit.” Trevor grinned back at him, but frowned when he noticed Michael’s face get serious.

“Who was Kaitlin Elertin?”

Trevor coughed. “I told you to visit more than that,” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah, but it’s pretty obvious how the other’s are related to you. You’ve never mentioned an Elertin.” He studied Trevor. “Never mentioned anyone really I guess.”

“It was a long time ago.” Trevor shifted awkwardly. “I stayed in an orphanage for a little while, and the other kids didn’t like me because they thought I was weird. I never talked,” he answered Michael’s questioning look. “Kaitlin didn’t mind too much, maybe she was just being nice, I don’t know. But she thought I needed a friend, and no amount of silence deterred her.” He smiled softly. “You know how some people are just walking light? And they remind you that the darkness that lives inside you will never be gone, and all you want is to be around them in the desperate hope you can share in that light? That was her.”

“I understand yeah,” Michael said softly. “What happened to her?”

“She got sick, really badly so. The place we lived in wasn’t that great, and they didn’t really have any funds or anything to patch her up.” He raised his eyes to meet Michael’s. “She died.”

Michael’s mouth twisted like he was looking for the right words to say and he eventually settled on just placing a hand on Trevor’s shoulder. “I’ll visit with you next time. Okay?”

Only able to manage a nod, Trevor fought back tears. Remembering Kaitlin always hurt like nothing else. He had run from the orphanage a few weeks after her death, and never stopped until the Fake AH crew had come along.

Pausing at the door, Michael let out another smile. “I’m gonna tell Ryan and Geoff and all the rest to give you a couple minutes okay? But you gotta talk to Ryan, the guy was frothing at the mouth when Caleb wouldn’t let him in to see you.”

“Shut up,” Trevor mumbled, wiping away a stray teardrop. “Didn’t you say you were leaving anyways?”

“Alright Treyco, didn’t realize you were feeling so feisty.” Michael laughed lightly and stepped out, leaving Trevor with a small smile, and a heart that felt indescribably lighter.

 

v.  
Trevor couldn’t remember much of a time when he had felt safe and protected. Maybe when he was little, those few times with his mom, but other than that he’d been the only one concerned about his own safety. That was until the Fake AH crew came along. They were all a team, cared about each other, looked after each other, but no one did it better than Jack Pattillo. 

Nightmares were something that most members of the crew struggled with, but Trevor had claimed one of the top tier spots in terms of frequency. Usually he woke up silently, but just his luck it was a screaming one the night the entire crew was in the penthouse.

His yell woke up almost everyone and within moments Trevor had 90% of the Fake AH crew in his room, in various states of undress (“Matt what are you _wearing_?” “It’s a onesie Gavin, fuck off”). Upon seeing his terrified state Jack ordered everyone out immediately, though many put up a hell of a fight.

Once Jack had finally convinced Ryan and Jeremy to stand down and return to their rooms (and put a goddamn shirt on) she turned to look at Trevor with a smile so gentle he wanted to burst into tears. He managed to avoid it thankfully but he could tell his emotional break had not escaped Jack’s notice as she ran her fingers through his hair and hummed gently.

“I saw her eyes,” Trevor blurted out, regretting it instantly but needing to tell her what was going on. 

“Whose eyes?” she asked quietly.

“The first person I spared. I killed her husband, but she was five months pregnant, and she just looked so scared and I wanted her to know I wasn’t some kind of monster. That I was a person too. So I told her to run, and I thought that would make her see it but she just…” he stopped. “Her eyes were dark. She was scared, but she was angry too, and it was right then and there that I realized if there was a hell, I was headed straight there and it terrified me.”

He hung his head. “I ran out of there and never went back. I don’t even remember her name, just her eyes.” Trevor shivered.

“I’m getting you a glass of water okay? I’ll be right back,” Jack said as she pulled the blanket back over him. Trevor barely heard her. By the time she returned he had all but drifted off and the last touch was her quiet humming and the hand that stroked his hair.

He had no more dreams that night.

 

+i.  
Geoff Ramsey was a good boss. He looked after his employees, provided them with a penthouse apartment, food, a spot in one of the top gangs in Los Santos, and basically helped them to live like kings.

He was also a meddling fuck.

The second Geoff realized Trevor liked Ryan Haywood in a more than friendly way he made it his personal mission to “set them up” in the most awkward way possible. He’d tried to get them drunk enough to hook up (Ryan hated alcohol). He’d locked them in a closet (Ray had let them out three minutes later). He’d sent them on long jobs with just each other for company (lots of time for Trevor to stare longingly at Ryan when he wasn’t looking and chicken out before he could do anything else).

But his most recent scheme was one of the worst. Geoff had gone all out on this one, insisting to Trevor that the attraction was reciprocated and somehow enlisting the help of almost every member of the crew. The plan Geoff had was the most basic trick in the book, and one Trevor was totally dreading.

He wanted to make Ryan jealous.

“Boss c’mon, even if Ryan feels similar about me, when has this whole jealousy thing ever worked?” Trevor pleaded.  
Geoff paused dramatically and held up a finger. “Ray and Michael,” he said triumphantly. “Now they’re a good story of pining. Fuckers were in love for years before they acted on it.” 

The idea Geoff had concocted was for Meg Turney from the Know crew to fawn over Trevor a little bit. Make it obvious she was “interested”, just enough for Ryan to get jealous and hopefully reveal some kind of crush. Trevor hated the plan, for a lot of reasons but mostly for one he was terrified to tell Geoff about.

He’d never kissed anyone before.

Maybe that sounded pathetic, a grown ass man who’d never kissed someone in his life, but being a kid in a broken home, an orphanage, and then the streets didn’t make him very popular. And once he’d joined up with some crews he’d never really desired to get that close with anyone after his initial crew had blown up. After that, the whole point of Zed had been anonymity, and Trevor hadn’t really wanted to leave his apartment much once the personality had been established. But Geoff was trying to pull him into the party and Trevor blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“Geoff I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he said and stopped short. Geoff cocked his eyebrow, seeing Trevor’s concern for the first time.

“How come?”

“It never really happened? I, I don’t know if-”

Geoff put his arm around his younger companion and ruffled his hair. “Kid, Meg’s not gonna kiss you alright? If this night goes the way I know it will Ryan and you will be locking lips and I don’t think he’s gonna give a shit how good you are to be honest.”

“But Geoff, what if I suck?”

“Oh you’re gonna suck kid,” Geoff chortled and pushed Trevor out in front of him. “I’m kidding,” he amended at Trevor’s glare. “Ryan really likes you okay? I know you don’t buy it but I know, and you’ve just gotta do your Treyco thing.”   
“Right,” Trevor mumbled. “Just gotta do that.”

\---

The party was deafening. Trevor had no idea if that was part of Geoff’s plan somehow, but he was leaning in right next to Meg just to be able to hear a word she said.

Meg was incredibly interesting actually. She worked as an interrogator and sniper on the Know and once Trevor got past his initial awkwardness they hit it off very well. They actually had a lot in common even past their jobs and he was quickly exchanging phone numbers and gamertags with her. 

Trevor realized suddenly how close he and Meg were sitting and he blushed but before he could move back to give her personal space she had leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

“Don’t look now,” she mumbled. “But a one Ryan Haywood is glancing this way, and maybe it’s the face paint but he does not look happy about something.” She grinned. “I think your bosses plan is working.”

“Or not,” Trevor frowned as Ryan stormed out of the room. “Would you mind if I..?” he asked Meg. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. “Knock ‘em dead,” she replied. “I’m gonna order myself a nice drink and put it on Geoff’s tab. 

Trevor nodded and wove through the crowd of bodies to follow Ryan out. He found the other man out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

“Ryan?” Trevor asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the man.

“What, tired of being fawned over?” Ryan snapped, causing Trevor to take a step back.

“What?” he asked. “Meg and I were just talking.”

“Yeah sure,” Ryan scoffed. “Do whatever you want Trevor, no need to check up on me or whatever.”

“Ryan where the fuck is this all coming from I don’t-” Trevor was cut off as Ryan smashed their lips together. He let out a small gasp, almost forgetting to kiss Ryan back with the surprise of it all. If this was kissing, he could get used to it.  
Ryan pulled back suddenly and frowned. “I wasn’t expecting that to be reciprocated,” he said. “I figured it would be more dramatic.”

“Can we do that again?” Trevor asked breathlessly. “That was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

Ryan stopped him. “First kiss?” he said looking surprised. “Also, what about Meg?”

“Geoff’s jealousy plan,” Trevor replied. “Not much time for kissing with the history I’ve got,” he added.

Ryan smirked. “Well in that case we’ve got a lot to catch up on,” he said and pulled Trevor in again. If this was what spilling a secret or two lead to, Trevor was pretty sure he could get behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey everyone's gay
> 
> fun fact: on my computer this is called treyCO bc I am not a spontaneous person. Also I'm sad that there wasn't as much Jeremy in this fic but he features a lot in a fantasy one I'm doing sooooo.  
> This is in the same verse as the giANT Fake AH origin fic that has like 12k words rn? And I've introduced a ton of characters but i don't think I'll publish it until I'm done bc way less stress so instead you just get sporadic one shots about Jeremy or Trevor you're WELcome.
> 
> shower me in kudos pls I carve attention and validation
> 
> (if you've read my mavinseg fic i'll finish it I swear just a lot of shit went down soo)


End file.
